Cardboard boxes or cartons are used in many applications to store and transport goods. However due to the increased costs of cardboard, it has become advantageous to reduce the amount of cardboard required to form the box or carton. While it is advantageous to reduce the amount of material required to form a box or carton, the box or carton must still have the necessary structural integrity to protect and retain the goods stored within the box when in transport. Typically boxes that have no support for the inside minor flap cannot be glued and must be taped shut. Also if the flaps are made shorted to reduce material, a gap is created between the flaps and requires double taping. The disclosed device supports the minor flaps so the minor flaps can be compressed for gluing.